Tüzes Étterem
by Nohra
Summary: Mentalist. Ez lenne az első Mentalista fanfiction történetem. Remélem sokan fogják olvasni, mert rettentő sokat kutakodtam, mire rátaláltam egy ilyen oldalra. Nem meglepő a tartalma: a CBI-ról szól. :) Remélem még sok mindennel sok mindenkit el tudok kápráztatni. Ha lennétek olyan kedvesek, hogy néha egy-egy kommentet is hagynátok, azt nagyon megköszönném. :)


**Tüzes Étterem**

Californiában, mint mindig, most is tűz a nap. Bár már mindjárt itt lesznek a téli hónapok, alig romlott az idő. Az egész Californiai Nyomozóiroda hatalmas lázban ég, mivel mostanában tartják a csoportok a csapatépítő tréningeket. Teresa Lisbon csapata ezúttal nem egy kocsmát választott, hanem egy éttermet, ahol összekovácsolódhatnak.

Az étteremben, délben volt gyülekező. Teresa, Grace, Rigsby és Cho már régóta vártak Jane-re, aki szokásához híven megint elaludt a kanapéján, úgyhogy rengeteget késett. De mikor megjelent, az is nagy port kavart. Ami először szembetűnt Lisbonnak és csapatának, az az volt, hogy Patrick rózsaszín ingben és fekete mellényben jelent meg. A másik pedig az, hogy drága mentalistánk az első szavával őrületbe kergette a pincért. Közölte vele, hogy olcsó kölnit használ, és hogy igazán lefogyhatna már. Majd mintha semmi nem történt volna, odasétált a feletteséhez, és helyet foglalt.

Teresa és a többiek furcsán néztek a rózsaszíninges férfira, de végül Lisbon vette a fáradtságot, és kérdőre vonta mindenlében kanál barátját.

- Jane! Díjazom, hogy stílust váltottál, na de a rózsaszín szín igazán nem hozzád való! Vagy ha már mindenképpen lányos színeket szeretnél, javasolhatom a lilát esetleg?- gúnyolódott a nő.

- Jaj Lisbon! Ha tudnád mennyi mindenre képes egy piros zokni a fehér ingek közé keveredve...

- Te piros zoknit hordasz?

- Nem, csak otthon.

Teresa elmosolyodott. De aztán Jane kezébe nyomta az étlapot, mire Wayne felállt.

- Én elmegyek a mosdóba. El is felejtettem, hogy itt narancs illatú miniszappanok vannak kitéve.- jelentette ki a férfi.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy azokat el lehet hozni..- jegyezte meg Grace.

- Nem is, de mi bajuk lehet, ha párral kevesebb marad?

~Az ég szerelmére, hogy én milyen kollégákkal vagyok megáldva!- gondolta magában Lisbon.

Az ebéd a kis afférok ellenére egészen jó hangulatban telt el. Minden flottul ment, amíg a konyha irányából nem hallottak sikításokat. Az egész személyzet kirohant a helyiségből, mire Lisbon parancsára a CBI-osok fegyvert rántottak és berohantak a konyhába.

Teresa pár perc múlva visszatért az étterembe, és egy nagy sóhajtás után így szólt:

- Semmi pánik emberek! Teresa Lisbon vagyok a CBI-tól! Mindenki maradjon a helyszínen.

- De mégis mi történt?- értetlenkedtek a vendégek.

- Úgy néz ki, hogy a szakács és a kóstolója meghalt.

Az emberek halkan felmorajlottak, Patrick pedig még egy kanál pudingot megforgatott a szájában, "örülve", hogy máris munkához láthat.

Lisbon a következő percekben hosszasan beszélgetett telefonon valakivel. Nem is beszélgettek. Teresa inkább csak helyeselt, míg a vonal másik végén lévő valaki a száját jártatta.

- Csapat!- szólt a nő, mikor végre abbahagyta a telefonálgatást.- Minellivel beszéltem. A főnök kérésére mi visszük tovább az ügyet. A szakértők megállapították, hogy mérgezés történt. A szakácsot Timothy Coltnak, a kóstolóját Franklin Taylornak hívták. Grace, Rigsby: Ti hallgassatok ki minden alkalmazottat és vendéget! Cho! Te kérdd ki a biztonsági kamerák felvételeit, és beszélj az áldozatok családjával! A szenátor jó barátja az étterem tulajdonos, szóval Minelli is kőkemény munkát vár!

A csapat összenézett, de aztán mindenki munkához látott. Teresa körbenézett, hátha látja valahol a rózsaszíninges kollégáját, és nem is kellett csalódnia. Egy férfi ilyen inggel, fekete mellényben, és pudinggal a kezében nem volt szokványos látvány. Ráadásul az is sokat segített, hogy minden pincér gúnyosan nézett rá. A nő odasietett hozzá, hogy kikérje a tanácsát, bármennyire is utálta ezt tenni.

- Jane! Valami vélemény?

- Vélemény? Igen. Az a véleményem, hogy isteni ez a puding! De tényleg! Gyakrabban kellene ilyen helyekre járnunk!

- Úgy értem a gyilkosságról valami!

- Ja, hogy arról. -válaszolt csalódottan a férfi, mivel már rettentően beleélte magát, hogy a pudingról fecseghet a felettesének.- A gyilkosságról is van véleményem! Ahogy láttam a szakács holttestét, úgy vélem szeretője volt.

- Szeretője? Honnan veszed?

- Olcsó kölni, kiszívott nyak, amit egy ocsmány garbóval próbál meg eltakarni, valamint egy E- betűs karkötő fityegett a kezén. Szóval gondolom a nő neve E betűvel kezdődhet!

- Nem tudom. Menjünk vissza az irodába, és nézzük meg visszaértek-e már a többiek!

- Kocsival megyünk?

- Nem is gyalog.

- Pedig kivételesen sétálhatnánk is!

- Miért?

- Olyan szép idő van! Na meg annyi pudingot ettem, hogy nem hinném, hogy szerencsés lenne kocsiba ülnöm.

Lisbon megforgatta a szemét, intett a helyszínelőknek, majd az Iroda felé vették az irányt. Gyalog.

Az irodában Cho kivételével már mindenki ott volt. Grace a számítógépén pötyögött valamit, Rigsby pedig egy hatalmas szendvicset evett, amiből a ketchup néha lecsöpögött az asztalra. Teresa a kollégája orra alá tett egy szalvétát, Patrick pedig leheveredett a kényelmes bőrkanapájára.

- Mi a helyzet?- kérdezte meg Lisbon végül.

- Nem sok, de azért valamit kezdhetünk vele.- válaszolt Van Pelt. - A vendégek közül senkinek nem tűnt fel veszekedés, vagy ilyesmi.

- Viszont az alkalmazottak már több mindent elárultak.- vette át Wayne a szót. - Állítólag Timothy Colt nemrégiben szakított a szeretőjével.

- Volt szeretője?- csodálkozott el Teresa, mire Jane arcán megjelent egy rakoncátlan kis vigyor a hír hallatára.

- Igen. Elizabeth Gordonnak hívják. A férfinek egyébként van családja, de a szerető mégis nyílt titoknak számított az étteremben.

- Franklin Taylorról mit tudunk?- kérdezte Teresa.

- Dióhéjban csak annyit, hogy 15 éve dolgozott kóstolóként az étteremben. San Diegoban lakik a feleségével és a hétéves kisfiával. Példás családapa, még egy gyorshajtása sem volt. Állítólag tíz éve súlyos alkoholgondokkal küszködött, de már kilenc éve tiszta volt.- válaszolt Van Pelt.

- Timothy Colt családjával hogy állunk?

- Azt Cho intézi.

- És ő hol van?

- Itt!.- válaszolt a férfi tömören és egyértelműen.

Épp jókor lépett be az irodába.

- Mit tudunk Colt családjáról?

- Van egy felesége, Sandra Colt, egy négyéves kisfia, Robinson Colt, és egy tízéves lánya, Daisy Colt.

- Főnök!- kiabálta Grace.- Megnéztem én a biztonsági kamerák felvételeit, és találtam valami érdekeset. Az áldozat veszekedett egy nővel az étterem előtt.

- A szeretőjével?

- Nem. Egy másik nővel.

- Az alkalmazottak említettek egy veszekedést a szakács és az anyósa között.- szólt közbe Rigsby.

- Hogy hívták az anyósát, Cho?

- Marie Morisson Colt.

- Csak pár szót lehet kivenni rendesen a felvételekről, de Elizabeth Gordon neve is felmerült.- jegyezte meg gyorsan Van Pelt.

- Ez érdekes! Cho, ha már úgyis kabátban vagy, behoznád az anyóst?

- Persze.

- Főnök!- szólt Wayne.- Szeretnél beszélni ?

- Persze, hozzátok be!

- Már behívtuk, és mivel épp a környéken járt, gyorsan ideér. A kettes kihallgatóteremben vár téged!

- Szép, gyors munka! Ügyesek vagytok!- jegyezte meg Lisbon, és a terem felé vette az irányt.

Ahogy belépett egy nőt pillantott meg elsőként. Sűrű, fekete, vállig érő hajzuhataga volt. Fekete rövid ujjút viselt, így egyből szemet szúrt a bal vállán lévő tetoválás. Teresa kicsit méregette az ismeretlen nőt, majd helyet foglalt vele szemben.

- Elizabeth Gordon, igaz?- kérdezte.

- Igen.

- Azt javaslom, vágjunk is egyből a közepébe ennek. Maga Timothy Colt szeretője volt. Ugye?

- Szerető...

- Viszonyuk volt, ne is tagadja!

- Eszem ágában sincs tagadni. Viszont több voltam neki, mint egy szerető, és ő több volt nekem, mint viszony.

- Megkérte, hogy hagyja el maga miatt a családját?

- Nem. Épp ellenkezőleg.

- Ezt hogy érti?- lepődött meg Teresa, hiszen ő csak blöffölt az előbb.

- Ő mondta, hogy majd beszélni fog rólunk a feleségének.

- Mikor volt ez?

- Úgy két hete.

- Akkor mért nem tette meg? Mert gondolom, a felesége még nem tud a viszonyukról.

- Nem. Mert az anyósa, Marie.. Rajtakapott minket az étteremben az egyik este.

- Mit mondott maguknak Mrs. Colt?

- Megfenyegetett minket, hogy ha még egyszer találkozunk, akkor elveszi Timtől az éttermet.

- Mit ért azon, hogy "elveszi"?

- Hát, amikor Sandra és Tim összeházasodtak, kapott az apósától egy éttermet nászajándékul. De Sandra apja nem sokkal később meghalt, az étterem Marie tulajdonába került, de ő meg nem vette el Timtől.

- De maguk találkozgattak ezek után is, ugye?

- Igen.

- És Marie hogy viselte ezt?

- Őrjöngött. Főleg azután, miután Tim bejelentette neki, hogy akár tetszik akár nem, el fog válni Sandrától.

- És maga?

- Mi van velem? Ugye nem engem gyanúsítanak?

- Egyelőre még senkit sem gyanúsítunk.

- Akkor?

- Maga mit tett ebben a helyzetben? Meghúzta magát? Csak úgy, tétlenül nézte, ahogy egy idegen nő fenyegeti a barátját?

- Nem tehettem semmit. Igazság szerint úgy volt megbeszélve, hogy várunka bejelentéssel addig, amíg Tim ki nem okoskodik valamit, és meg nem szerzi valahogy az étterem tulajdonrészét magának.

- És önnek egyszer sem fordult meg a fejében, hogy ha Timnek sikerül ezt véghezvinnie, akkor majd megöli őt, és gazdagabb lesz egy étteremmel?

- Micsoda? Nem dehogy. Mért öltem volna meg? Még nem sikerült elhappolnia Marietől.

- Nem, de hibák mindig becsúszhatnak. Talán Tim rájött a szándékaira?

- Nem! Hogy feltételezhet ilyet rólam! Még ha meg is fordult volna a fejemben, akkor sem tehettem volna meg!

- Hogy érti ezt?

- Szerettem Timothy-t!- tört ki sírásban Elizabeth!- És, semmi rossz dolognak nem szabadott volna történnie vele! Mert... Terhes vagyok! Tőle!

Lisbon megdöbbent. Azt hitte sikerül majd kicsikarnia Elizabethből egy jó kis vallomást, de most még egy kicsit igazság szerint lelkiismeret furdalása is lett a dolog miatt. Bár nem szokott ilyet csinálni, de odacsúsztatott a nőnek egy papírzsebkendőt, majd felállt az asztaltól.

- Köszönöm az őszinteségét Mrs. Gordon. Elmehet.- mondta, és kisétált az ajtón.

Mikor Teresa visszaért az irodába, Van Pelt azonnal letámadta!

- Főnök! A laborosok üzenik, hogy a méreg a szakács specialitásában volt. Marharagu mozzarella salátával.

- Mmmm, de éhes lettem.- jegyezte meg Jane a kanapén fekve. Rigsby, kérlek! Hoznál nekem abból a specialitásból?

- Komolyan kérdezed?- értetlenkedett Wayne a szendvicsén rágódva.

- Igen, de abból, ami nincs megmérgezve.

- Persze. Bár néha szívesen tennék én is egy ütős kis szert a teádba.

Grace és Teresa elmosolyodott, Patrick pedig mit sem törődve a csipkelődéssel, folytatta a mondókáját.

- Van egy tippem, hogy ki lehetett a gyilkos.

- Mi?- kérdezte Teresa.- Ez hülyeség. Honnan tudnád, hogy ki tette? Még csak alig pár órája dolgozunk az ügyön!

- Ez új rekordidő!- jegyezte meg Van Pelt.- Pontosan öt óra három perc eddig. A legutolsó ügyedet pedig kerek tizenkét óra alatt oldottad meg!

- Gyúrnom kell, ha el akarom kapni Red Johnt!

- De esetleg megosztanád velünk is az elméletedet?- kiabált Teresa.

- Nem. Legyen csak meglepetés.

- De Jane!

- Elfáradtam, azt hiszem, csinálok magamnak egy jó kis teát a konyhában. Nem emlékszel hová tettem a kék csészémet?

- Nem érdekel a csorba bögréd!

- Csorba bögre! Ez még egy kicsit vicces is. Fejlődsz Lisbon!- mosolyodott el Patrick.

- De hát mi az, hogy elfáradtál? Semmit nem csináltál ma! Csak pudingot ettél és a kanapén heverésztél. Nem oldhattál meg egy ügyet csak úgy a kanapén fekve!

- Pedig látod, hogy sikerült. Vagyis még nem vagyok benne teljesen biztos. Csak akkor fog eldőlni, amikor Cho visszatér az anyósvadászatról, Rigsby meg hozza a kaját!

- De Patrick! Egyszerűen ilyen nincs!

- Lisbon! Nyugi! Igyál meg egy csésze teát velem, és nyugodj meg!

- Szürcsölgess csak egyedül!

- Mondd csak, te gyakorlod a tükör előtt a kiabálást?

- És te az idegesítést?

- Azt hiszem, a csészédet a felső polcon találod!- szólt bele Grace a veszekedésbe.

Patrick felállt és a konyha felé vette az irányt, Lisbon pedig durcásan beslattyogott az irodájába, becsapta az ajtót, és idegességében legalább tíz ceruzáját háromcentisre faragta.

Pár perc múlva Cho és Rigsby egyszerre tértek vissza. Wayne hozta a ragut, Kimball pedig az anyóst. Patrick befejezte a teázást, Teresa pedig próbált felülkerekedni a sértettségén, és együtt dolgozni békésen Janenel, aki ezúttal bekísérte őt a kihallgatóterembe.

Marie Morisson Colt egy hatvanas évei elején járó nő. Festett vörös haja, barna blézere, és egy fekete keretes szemüvege volt. Nem látszott rajta, hogy megviselte volna a sógora halála. De az idő értékes volt, Patrick számára, hiszen nagyon rá volt kattanva arra, hogy megdöntse a rekordját. Ezért Lisbon elejét is vette a faggatózásnak.

- Ön tudott róla, hogy Elizabeth Gordonnak és Timothy Coltnak viszonya volt?

- Persze, hogy tudtam róla. Az a barom még reklámozta is.

- Nyílván dühös volt rá!

- Melyik anya ne lett volna?

- Ezért megfenyegette őt és a szeretőjét is. Ugye?

- Csak a tudtukra adtam, hogy minél hamarabb fejezzék be ezt a szégyentelenséget.

- Arról tudomást szerzett valahonnan, hogy teherbe esett Mr. Colttól?

Az asszony erre már nem felelt.

- A hallgatását beleegyezésnek veszem. Maga tett mérget Timothy specialitásába? Marharagu mozzeralla salátával. Rémlik?

- Ez aljas rágalom!

- Akkor ha ez nem így van, gondolom meg is kóstolná az ételt!- szólt Jane, majd a nő orra alá tolta a Rigsby által hozott ételt. Persze mentalistánk arcán most is ott volt az elhanyagolhatatlan vigyor is.

Marie elsápadt. Felismerte az ételt, és haragos pillantásokat vetett a nyomozókra.

- Csak egy falat az egész!- mondogatta Jane, miközben felszúrt egy darabka húst a villájára, és igyekezett Marie szájába tömködni. Valahogy úgy, ahogy a kisgyerekeknél szokták az elkeseredett szülők eljátszani, a "Jön a repülő!" változatot.

Miközben a nő zavarodottan kapkodott, még Lisbon is elmosolyodott a nem mindennapi vallatáson.

- Jól van, jól van! Csak menjen már innen!- kiáltott fel pár perc elteltével Marie.- Most mit mondjak? Végül is nincs már miért titkolni. Már nem is tudom mikor, de rajtakaptam Elizabethet meg Timet az étteremben, ahogy nyalják-falják egymást. Azt hittem, ha megfenyegetem őket, Timothy majd elfelejti ezt a kis ringyót, és visszamegy Sandrához.

De nem így lett. Sőt! Egyik éjjel kihallgattam őket, amint arról beszélnek, hogy megszerzik az Éttermet, Tim elveszi Sandrától a gyerekeket és elköltöznek. Nem hagyhattam. Beszélni akartam annak a kis lotyónak a fejével! De csak a táskájába tudtam belenézni, mikor letette. Megtaláltam a pozitív terhességi tesztet. Ez már azért több volt a soknál! Mit tehettem volna? A lányom ezt nem tudhatta meg! Éjjel nappal dolgozik keményen, hogy el tudja tartani a családját, és ne csak a drágalátos férje tartsa el őt, meg a gyerekeket, és ez a köszönet? Timnek össze kellett volna tennie mindkét kezét, azért, hogy olyan felesége lehet, mint Sandra, de nem! Ehelyett összefekszik egy ilyen kis cafattal, és még teherbe is ejti? Azt már nem! Egyik nap követtem. Megvártam, amíg befejezi a főzőcskézést, és belecsepegtettem valami szert az ételbe. A férjem vegyész volt, és még a pincébe a dolgai közt találtam veszélyes szereket. De nem hagyhattam, hogy a lányom szenvedjen!

- Csak azt nem értem, hogy ott volt Franklin Taylor is! Neki nem kellett volna meghalnia!

- Elfelejtkeztem arról a kétbalkezesről! De ugye.. ő a kóstoló.. amiből Tim eszik, amit Tim főz, abból neki is ennie kell. De maguk ezt úgysem érthetik! Van magának kislánya, Mr. Jane?

- Nincs.- válaszolta hidegen a férfi.

- Akkor nyilván elképzelni sem tudta, hogy mit érezhetett volna akkor, ha megtudja, hogy a férje egy kis cafattal csalja a háta mögött, két kisgyermek után.

- És most mit fog érezni Sandra a férje elvesztése után, ha megtudja, hogy az anyja egy gyilkos?- kérdezte Patrick, majd otthagyta a kihallgató termet!

Kis idő múltán Teresát felváltotta Cho, aki felvette Marietől a vallomást. Rigsby pedig undorral nézte a marharagut, ami pár pillantás után az egyik szemetesben landolt.

Az ügy végül nem kevesebb, mint hat és fél óra alatt megoldódott, ezzel Patrick új rekordot döntött. Grace lelkesen írta fel az eredményt egy papírlapra, és tűzte ki Lisbon irodájának ajtajára. Rigsby régen megbánta, hogy kihajította az ízletes ragut, ezért korábban hazafelé indult, hogy minél hamarabb meg tudja tömni a gyomrát. Cho most sem lett beszédesebb. Mihelyst végzett Wayne papírmunkájával is, mivel a barátja volt olyan kedves, hogy rá sózta, ő is hazament.

Patrick ismét egy csésze teával üldögélt a kanapéján, és az agya mindvégig Marie kérdésén kattogott.

~Mr. Jane, van magának lánya?- visszhangzott a fülében.

Mégis mit válaszolhatott volna? Hogy volt, de már nincs, és hallgassa a sajnálkozást? A legjobb felelet a "nincs". Ez azonban megtagadás szerű volt, és túlságosan fájt neki.

Teresa kabátostul, táskástul lépett ki az irodájából. Kulcsra zárta az ajtót, és hazafelé indult volna, mikor észrevette a barátját a kanapén ülni. Nem tudott elmenni mellette egy szó nélkül, így odalépett hozzá.

- Te nem méssz haza?- kérdezte.

- Haza.. Nem, még ezt elszürcsölöm. Jól esik a puding után.

- Rendeltél még egyet?

- Muszáj volt. Annyira finom. Egyébként, ha nem bánod a számládra írattam. Csakhogy tudd.

Teresa megforgatta a szemeit, majd leült Jane mellé. Amikor rápillantott, elnevette magát, Patrick pedig odakapta a tekintetét.

- Bocsi, csak kicsit maszatos vagy.- jegyezte meg a nő, majd egy papírzsebkendőt húzott elő az egyik zsebéből, és elkezdte letörölni Jane szájszéléről a pudingot.

Patrick nem szólt semmit, neki jól esett a törölgetés. És Teresa sem akarta abbahagyni. Kicsit mindig közelebb hajoltak a másikhoz. Aztán a " 6 óra 30 perc" felirat leesett Lisbon ajtajáról. Kicsit mindketten megrettentek, majd a nő zavarodottan tuszkolta be a zsebébe a pudingos kendőt.

- Most.. Én.. azt, hiszem.. megyek. Majd.. holnap! Jó éjszakát...- sietett el.

Patrick még szürcsölt egyet a teájába, majd elmosolyodott.

- Gyakrabban fogok pudingot rendelni.- állapította meg, majd visszaszegezte a lapocskát az iroda ajtajára.

Vége.~


End file.
